Dictatorship
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Sequel to Disturbed. Harry's just begun to get used to the hospital. But what happens when a new nurse comes along and changes everything. Rated T, eventual Drarry.


**A/N: This is the sequel to Disturbed. This one is once again rated T for psych wards, mental illnesses, and lobotomies. Again, I don't know how an actual lobotomy would work so I'm basing this off of research. Second fic in the Sophie's Bookshop Challenge series. And of course, more Drarry, so enjoy!**

 **Dictatorship**

It had been a week or so, and Draco was already adjusting quite well to his new friends, Harry especially. His second night in the ward, he'd told Harry about his Borderline Personality Disorder, and how he hated being left alone. After that, Harry made sure to stick as close to Draco as he could, following him everywhere except to the bathroom and his sessions with his doctor. Apart from that, Draco was never left alone, which he was quite glad for.

It was his second week in the ward, and they'd already gotten a new nurse. No one liked her, at all, Draco especially. She was cruel to all the patients. She'd triggered Harry once and Draco had spent the next two hours with a sobbing raven-haired teen in his arms. Her name was Dolores Umbridge.

On this particular day, the trio of friends were sitting together at their usual table, each sharing a look of disdain as they thought about their new nurse.

"Bloody horrible monster that she is," Draco grumbled, taking hold of Harry's hand and rubbing it soothingly. Since the night Harry had been triggered by her, any mere mention of Umbridge tended to make his anxiety peak.

"Thanks Dray," Harry murmured, calming down at Draco's touch.

It was at this very moment that the door to the ward open, and a nurse came in, leading in a rather tall and lanky looking redhead.

"D'you suppose he's new?" Luna asked, waving at the new boy and giving him her friendliest smile.

"Oh, definitely. I haven't seen him around," Harry replied with a nod.

The redheaded boy glanced around before seeing the trio. He smiled tentatively, making his way over to the three friends and holding out his hand. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter. That's Luna Lovegood, and this is Draco Malfoy," Harry gestured towards each person, who smiled up at Ron in turn.

"Pleasure to me-"

"Mister Weasley!" A loud, shrill, simpering voice called.

Almost as soon as Umbridge began walking to their table, Harry shrunk back, clutching Draco's hand even more tightly.

"Your medication, Mister Weasley," she simpered, holding out the cup to Ron, who frowned.

"I don't need medication. I'm not insane," he grumbled, haughtily crossing his arms over his chest and glowering up at her.

"Mister Weasley," Umbridge simpered once more, her eyes locking in on his. "Are we going to have a problem? Or are you going to comply with the rules and take your medication?"

"Look, I already told you I'm not crazy and I don't need any of your bloody medication!" Ron's arms uncrossed, hands clenching into fists as he glowered up at her.

"I will be forced to put you in seclusion if you don't heed to the rules, Mister Weasley!" Umbridge was very quickly beginning to lose her patience.

"What is this? A bloody dictatorship?" Ron scoffed, looking positively full of rage now.

"Guards!" Umbridge screeched, and immediately, Ron was surrounded by various nurses and doctors, each grabbing onto him and tugging him away towards the seclusion room, with Ron screaming bloody murder the entire time.

As the week went on, the trio became friends with Ron, although they didn't see him much, mostly because he continued to defy Umbridge and kept getting sent back to seclusion. This went on for roughly a month or so, until Umbridge had finally had enough.

The three of them were out at their table again, playing a game of cards with each other, when it happened.

Ronald Weasley was wheeled out in a wheel chair, eyes looking almost disturbingly blank. Umbridge was pushing the chair along, a satisfied little smirk on her face.

"Ron?" Harry called out, feeling his heart pound in terror as the other boy simply stared blankly at him.

"What did you do to him?!" Harry snarled, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, I just made him a bit quieter, Mister Potter," Umbridge simpered, the smirk growing even larger. "He'll be a simple vegetable for the rest of his days. Now isn't that nice?"

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?!" Draco shrieked, pulling a sobbing, hyperventilating Harry Potter into his arms.

"Well Mister Malfoy, see, it's quite simple," Umbridge let out a girlish little laugh. "See, I have this little theory of mine, that perhaps the more insane a man is, the more powerful he could become. And we wouldn't want that sort of thing to happen, now would we? Mister Weasley was an incredibly dangerous young man, so I had to be sure to snip that right in the bud." With another little laugh, she gave the three horrified teens a nod. "Well children, I have other business to attend to. Do try not to cause any trouble." And with that, she turned on her heel, and began walking back towards the nurse's station and leaving the three teens to mourn the loss of their friend, who was simply staring at the wall beyond them.

Luna let out a sniffle as she looked at her redheaded friend, and began to speak. "One flew East, one flew West, one flew over the Cuckoo's Nest."

 **A/N: So this one was quite a bit more tricky to write, I do hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
